Playing With Matches Can Get You Burned
by xXMajorXx
Summary: A story of love and loss, trial and error, between a girl and her soon to be bloody prince.Rated: T for now. Adult content and gore.
1. Meeting Him

**Playing With Matches Can Get You Burned...**

**How Mustang Gets Let Down**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist**

"Ow...ow..ow...ow..."

"What are you doing?..."

A young girl, around the age of eighteen or ninteen, looked behind her quickly, her dark crimson eyes flickered at the sight of a tall man. He looked to be around six foot four... His onyx black hair shined beautifully in the bright sunlight of the warm afternoon day. She stared deep into his dark eyes, his frim yet gentle look made her squinted eyes twitch slightly.

"Trying to.. light these matches..." said the girl, as she stared into him, her crimson eyes burned with the passion of fire. She looked back down to her blackened fingertips, and cringed slightly. It had hurt, but the pain was worth it.

"Do you...need help?.." he asked, as he stepped in front of her, his long navy blue coat flowed with his steps. She flinched at the uniform.. It was something she hadn't seen since she had been a young girl... Since her older sister was taken away from her.

"No..." the girl answered, as she flipped her long blonde hair back behind her ears. She stared back at him, her eyes narrowed slightly at his badges. "Colonel..." she read from his stripes and stars on his shoulders. "No Colonel..." she said once more, this time more kindly.

The man smililed. "Reading ranks?.. That's a suprise..." he told her, as he looked her up and down. The girl shook for a second, she was not in the mood or position to be disturbed at the moment.. Not much she could do though...

"Um...Yes..I..military..." she couldn't quite get her words right, and she blushed slightly. The onyx haired man chuckled, as he shook his head up and down.

"I understand." he told her.

_Why is this man talking to me?... Shouldn't he be working or something?... _The girl thought, as she looked back down at her fingers. She was running out of matches... That was.. Bad...

It was true, the man had escaped from doing his paperwork by quickly leaving the room as his fellow female officer had left the room momentarally. Having the cold brush of a gun against his neck gave him chills, as he focused back at the girl. She was beautiful..Young though.. What was she ninteen?... Hmm, another year to wait... She was developed nicely though... He quickly looked at her chest, she was wearing a black halter top and dark blue jeans, and black knee high boots that tied tightly to her calves. _How these girls dress now a days.. She must attract the boys... _He thought, biting his lip to keep himself from smirking.

The girl flipped her hair back again, it was beginning to become an annoyance. "Yes, anyways.. I have to go..." she said, awkwardly as she stepped back, and turned around, bowing slightly to him. She couldn't help but be polite, he was good looking.. She blushed and continued her controlled walk.

The man frowned, and bent his head to the side slightly. "Goodbye, have a nice day..." he said, sighing. "There goes another one..." he muttered, as he turned around and headed out to find another girl.

It was a quest!


	2. Don't remind me

**Playing With Matches Can Get You Burned...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist**

**Chapter 2: Don't remind me.**

* * *

The same girl from before sat on the first step of an rustic automail shop, located deep in the heart of downtown Central. Her long blonde hair blew gently in the light warm breeze, her crimson eyes set on the horizon line. The sun was beginning to set and the red sky made her smile.

"So beautiful..." she muttered, as she looked back down to her fingers. They were clean now, the black from the matches had quickly worn off. The rage black fingernail polish though she loved to have... The girl may have looked some blonde drama queen priss from a distance, but in reality, she was dark. She loved the shade of black, and the deep color of blood red. She was demonic and bloody and twisted. People told her she was blessed with good looks, but she thought of them more as a curse. Always with the men. It was like they knew where she was, like she was a lit candle to nats. Eariler though, that man. She saw a different aura, an aura of fire and a killed heart. He wasn't desperate.. But she could tell from the deep depressed look in his eyes that the man must have suffered in the past. Something the girl found attractive.

_Why can't I get him out of my mind. He is nothing special, I don't even know his name..._

_But I wish I did..._

The girl shook her head. Why was she even thinking of someone that she would most likely never see again? But, it would have been nice to know his name. Just for the fact of knowing it.

Suddenly, the dark girl heard a loud clap. She quickly spun her head to where the noise came from, causing her neck to crack. "Ow!.." she flinched as she grabbed her neck and bit her lip. "Dammit..." she muttered, looking back toward to where the noise came from. She saw a bright blue light etrupt from an alley way, only a few shops away. The young womans mouth dropped in suprise, her face showed suprise. "What..the..." she mouthed, managing to push herself up with a grunt. "What was that?..." she asked herself, her curiosity was once again getting the better of her.

_Is someone dead?... _Of course her thought was always the worst possible consequence of someones actions. She couldn't help it. It was automatic. Just another flaw im her already fucked up personality.

That was how she got her nickname, the "Living Dead Girl." No one knew her real name... It was something she never bothered to let anyone know. It was something that wasn't important. If anyone did know her real name though. She would have to burn them...

The girl stood there still, her mind racing with bloody thoughts of death and gore. She wanted to see what had happened, but what if she ran into the same man from before again? Isn't that what she wanted though? No... She was once again thinking of that man. But why? She had never liked anyone before, ever since her sister was brutally murdered, she had no friends. Her sister was the only one in her family left, but after the military came, she was taken..

Then that is when the flashback came.

"Molly!" echoed a young girl, around the age of twelve or thirteen, as she tore through a dark hallway. The girl stopped at the second door to her left, and stared at the dripping red liquid leaking out of the bottom crack. It was everywhere... It stained the carpets and left a horrible smell that quickly reached the girls nose. She clamped her nose, and stepped back, her eyes wide with fear. "M...Molly?.." she stuttered, her high pitched voice was silenced, as the handle of the door began to turn slowly. The girl stepped back again, large tears once again formed in her bloodshot eyes. She had been crying before. The door swung open quickly, as a large man stepped out. He was tall, the girls head only reached to about his mid-thigh. His dark blue outfit was stained with large spots of blood, his arouma was nothing but pleasent. The girl stared up in horror, as she saw his shadowed face. The man stared back down, his dark eyes looked her fully up and down. The man grinned, his creamy white teeth were illuminated in the shadow. "Well well, we've got another..." the man said coldy, as he reached deep into his large pocket.

There was nothing she could do, except cower in fear of the man that was about to take her life. Then, that was when...

* * *

"Excuse me...Excuse me..." chanted a young boy, as he stood behind her, tugging on the sleve of her black shirt. The young woman snapped back into realilty, and spun around quickly, not to see a young boy, but a large suit of armour. For some reason, she wasn't suprised...

"He..Hello?.." she asked timidly, as she smoothly brushed her hair out of her face with her fingers.

The boy stood there for a second, wondering why she had not given the tiniest bit of interest to why a suit of armour was asking for her attention. He shook the thought, and stared down at her. "Have you seen a guy, about ye' high?.." asked the armour, as he held his long metal arm out to about the girls height. She blushed for a second, not really knowing why.

"Um..I saw something over there..." said the girl, as she pointed toward the alley. It was kind of hard to lie to a suit of armour.

"Thank you!" said the young boys voice quickly, as he bowed, and sprinted toward where she had pointed. _Awfully fast for armour... _She thought, quickly shaking it from her mind, and once again concentrating on the alley.

"I'm bored anyways..." she muttered, as she stepped away from the shop, and slowly headed towards the alley.

* * *

"La la la..." the girl absentmindedly sang, as she made her way toward the now abandoned area.

"Bother what are you doing!" she heard the voice from before erupt from the alley as she approached. Careful not to be seen, she leaned against the outside edge of the brick alley, and poked her head in to listen, and maybe catch a glance at something interesting.

"Well it's hit fault!" shouted another voice, this one more irate and aggravated. The girl couldn't help but grin slightly. He sounded more like a brat than anything else.

"What do you mean it's _his _fault!" said the other boy again. The girl poked her head in and saw three "people." A short boy with long blonde hair, wearing a long red jacket and black outfit. This boys face was red with anger, as he pointed in the direction of...

It was the man from before!

The girl kept in a delightful gasp, as she continued to watch.

"Well I wouldn't have to call you a shrimp if you would grow some!" yelled the other onyx haired man from before, as he stood at an angle, his arms crossed. "And you shoudln't attack a higher ranked officer!" said the man agian, grinning slightly at the now emarrassed short boy.

"I wouldn't attack you if you weren't so annoying _Colonel_!" said the boy again, as he stomped his foot on the ground.

The girl sweatdropped. Was coming here to see _this _really worth it?

But then again, she got to see the man from before...

* * *

Okay, for now I'm going to stop the story, my head is fresh with ideas for new chapters, so woooo!

3 Otaku DJ Tomo-Chan


	3. I don't have a name

**Playing With Matches Can Get You Burned...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist**

**Chapter 3: I don't have a name**

* * *

As she continued to watch, she thought of something. _Why is this boy arguing with a military officer?.. _(1)_Obviously a national alchemist... _She thought, as she shook her head in disbelief. Not even she was dumb enough to actually do that. What was this kid getting at? Once agian, curiosity was what killed her...

"Oh yea, well...If you weren't such a pee wee I wouldn't have to make fun of you now would I?" asked the man, as he raised his hand up. "I heard something..." he said, loud enough for the girl to hear. She held in a tiny gasp, and stood there silently.

"Ya..I heard it too..." said the short boy, as he looked to the opening of the alley. He was quiet for a second, and looked to Mustang, who nodded his head quickly, and pulled out one of his white gloves he kept hidden deep in his pockets.

The girl decided to play it cool, and walk into the alley, calm and collected. She smiled the most she possibly could, and raised a hand in respect. "Sorry." she said plainly, taking a step further into the alley. "Sorry to interrupt..." she said again, looking to the oldest man momentarially. He stared at her in suprise, then smiled.

"Why it's you again..What are you doing here?.." he asked, unknowing her name. He was bothered by it, but he was determined to know it.

The girl cleared her throat, and looked at the man. "I..saw an alchemised light.." she explained. "I was curious. Sorry to.. interrupt.." she apologized again, her deep red eyes twinkled from the light of the setting sun.

The older man frowned, his dark eyes too gleamed. "It's okay. Really." he thought for a moment, before continuing. "Isn't it quite late for a pretty lady such as yourself to be roaming the streets alone?.." he asked, looking over to the other boy quickly. "Don't you agree FullMetal?.." he told, more than asked the blonde one, who looked to the girl the back to the other man. "Ya.." he said, knowing that the Colonel was going to try and make a move on this poor girl. The blonde boy suddenly got an idea, and grinned, masking his other upset look. "Why don't I take you home?" he offered, his golden eyes laying on the girl.

The other man looked suprised for a moment, but quickly regained his composure. "No, you have work FullMetal, and you are due back at Headquarters.." he paused, and looked at the young woman, who stood there staring, confused. "I would be happy to escort you home." said the onyx haired man with a bright smile, as he offered his hand out to shake. "By the way, my name is Roy Mustang, Colonel Roy Mustang..." he said, as the girl placed her small hand into his. She bllinked, then shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you Colonel Mustang." said the girl, as she thought. _I guess that is how I should address him... _

"Call me Roy..No need to be so formal...And your name is?.." asked Mustang, as he let go of her hand, and stared into her eyes.

The girl thought for a moment. She decided to tell him her fake name, the one she used when she needed a job or pay for clothing.

"Alice." she said, smiling slightly, her pale complexion went slightly pink, and that was not from the setting sun.

"Alice. Beautiful name." said Mustang, as he looked quickly to FullMetal, who was rolling his eyes in disbelief. "Edward!" barked Mustang, as he ignored Alice for the moment.

Edward looked at Mustang, bored. "What is it Colonel?" he asked irrately, tapping his foot impatiently. The suit of armour in the background approached and stood directly beside Edward, looking at Roy.

"When you get back to Headquarters, tell Hawkeye I will be in late." said Roy, as he smiled slyly, and eyed Alice for a moment.

Edward bit his lip hard to keep in a comment. "Yes sir." he said, saluting, and turning to the suit of armour, and whispering something to it. The boy giggled, and smacked Edward on the shoulder lightly.

Alice stood there still, turning quizzical eyes to Roy, who shot angry looks at Edward for a moment.

She cleared her throat, and Mustang turned back to her, smiling. His expression told he was after her, but by now the girl was used to it. She knew how to get men away from her.

* * *

"So, tell me Alice, where is it you are staying?" asked Mustang, as he lightly pushed her toward the exit of the alley.

_How did he know I didn't live here?... _She thought, as her heart skipped a beat. _Lucky guess I suppose... _She reassured herself, before talking.

"I am staying at the Collins Inn." she said, pointing west, it was actually only a few blocks away. Alice had actually been staying there for about two weeks now. It was a pretty nice hotel, but for the time being it was her home...

"Ah, that is not too far." he told her, as the two began to walk, the scene not quite as tense as before.

"So what are you doing here in Central?.." asked Mustang, as he shot her a somewhat bored look. The silence had began to get to him, but on the other hand, the girl was happy with the silence.

Alice's left eye twitched, as she quickly recovered and looked at Mustang. She had to quickly think of something to say, she was not in the position to be telling an officer what she was doing in Eastern Central, a place she dreaded to be..

"I..am here to visit a friend." she told him, still on edge on how he knew she didn't live there, or just didn't move to Central recently. She thought again, and wondered why he wanted to know. Was he just making conversation?.. Right now she felt a little uncomfortable, but thought nothing more of it. She was making herself tense.

"I see. So have you met anyone?" he asked smoothly, looking down to her, his creamy porcelin face made her blush slightly. It was his dark eyes she admired the most so far.

* * *

I'm going to stop here for now. Be prepared for the next chapter! 

Otaku DJ Tomo-Chan


End file.
